Glitter is Never a Substitute For Anything
by CaptiousArbitrator
Summary: Human AU. A cute little drabble about what happens when you mix Feliciano with a bottle of glitter and Romano's reaction to said glitter. Rated T for mild swearing and Romano's potty mouth.


**Here's a little drabble I wrote ages and ages past for the prompt in quotes. They're a little OOC, but it's been a while, so... meh.**

"Sprinkles aren't always edible; sometimes sprinkles aren't even sprinkles..."

"Really?"

Feliciano slid lower into the couch cushions under his brother's angry glare.

Romano sighed, then cursed lowly. "Why the fuck did you ever think this was a good idea? I mean, really, fratello. I'd like to know. Because this," he swung his arm out to encompass the glitter-and-star covered room, "is fucking ridiculous, even for you." He picked up a cupcake completely coated in glitter and icing before throwing it at the auburn-haired Italian.

"Ve?!" Feliciano ducked the cake aimed toward him and began to babble. "But fratello! We were all out of sprinkles and I really wanted to make cupcakes for Luddy and you wouldn't take me to the store to buy some because you hate him and I really wanted to make them pretty and, and..."

"Why. Did. You. Use. Glitter? And the potato bastard doesn't deserve any of your fucking cooking. He shouldn't even be near you!"

"But fratello~ glitter is fun! And it looks nice!"

Romano was becoming vexed with his younger brother. He was sixteen goddamn years old, he should have fucking known better. But no... Because Romano was apparently cursed. He must have done something really shitty in a past life to deserve this. Romano pointed to the kitchen table and said, "You are going to clean up every single goddamn speck of glitter and so help me god if you don't..." He left off, allowing his brother's overactive imagination to detail his punishment.

Feliciano's eyes began to water, "F-fratello... But I just wanted them to look nice..." Despite outer appearances, the younger brother was quite devious when he wished it so. His brother was a sucker for puppy-eyes and he would use that to his full advantage.

"Oh no, you don't. I know what you're up to, fratello... You made the mess and you will damn well clean it up." He stalked off before Feliciano could start bringing out the big guns, so to say.

"Hmph," Feliciano stuck his tongue out in his brother's general direction and went to grab a broom. As he began sweeping up the glitter, his mind wandered back to what had gotten him in this position to start with.

* * *

"Roma~ can I borrow the car? I need to grab some stuff from the store..." He peeked in on Romano, who was busy talking with someone on his phone.

"No, idiota. Can't you see I'm busy?" He turned back to his conversation with a growl and a wave of his hand.

Feliciano blinked as the door in front of him abruptly shut. He walked away into the kitchen before sitting down and thinking. He really wanted to make something to celebrate Ludwig's college acceptance letter. He had everything in the kitchen for cupcakes, except for sprinkles. As he was contemplating the quandary he was in, his eyes landed on a jar of glitter.

"Got it!" He scooped up the jar and waltzed into the kitchen.

* * *

"Now, how do I do this?" The cupcakes were all cooled and iced in front of him and the jar of glitter was waiting. He scooped up a bit of glitter before shaking it over one of the cupcakes. As he began to sprinkle the cupcakes, his elbow swung and knocked over the glitter.

Needless to say, it got everywhere. Feliciano's desperate flailing didn't help any with the situation. Before he knew it, glitter had covered virtually everything.

"... Crap... What's Romano gonna say?"

"He's going to say what the fuck happened here?"

Oops.

And so we return to the present situation. He had nearly finished cleaning when Romano wandered downstairs again.

"Finished yet?" He grumbled.

"Almost!" Feliciano turned and yelped as something flew at his face. He threw his hands up block it and the object fell to the floor.

"Ve?"

It was a can of sprinkles.

"Thanks Roman-" he looked up to thank his brother, only to see him disappear behind his door.

Maybe this wasn't so bad after all...


End file.
